staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 kwietnia 1995
TVP 1 7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie: Holandia (1) 7.15 Tydzień 8.00 Notowania 8.30 "Niebezpieczna zatoka": "Wyścig z czasem" - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 8.55 Tęczowy music box 9.15 Teleranek 9.35 Teatr dla dzieci: "Alicja w krainie czarów" (3) (premiera) 10.15 W starym kinie: "Porwani z Saint Agil" - film sensacyjny prod. francuskiej (1938 r., 95 min) 11.50 Caritas - łańcuszek miłosierdzia 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu modlitwy Ojca Świętego 12.15 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Wabienie 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Pieprz i wanilia - z nami przez świat: Żródło życia 13.40 Sto pytań do Jarosława Kaczyńskiego 14.05 Seriale wszech czasów: Komiks i historia 14.15 "Stawka większa niż życie"(7/18): "Podwójny nelson" - serial prod. TVP (z teletekstem) 15.10 Caritas żyje 15.25 Antena 15.45 Od przedszkola do Opola 16.25 Kultura duchowa narodu - Stanisław Piasecki 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Śmiechu warte 17.50 Akropoland - program satyryczny 18.05 "Dr Quinn" (18/28) - serial prod. USA (z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Przygody myszki Miki i kaczora Donalda" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.15 "Chanel - samotna" (2/3) - serial prod. amerykańsko-francuskiej 21.05 Pod Egidą kabaretu - kabaret Jana Pietrzaka 21.35 Powidoki Marka Nowakowskiego - Imperium kameralne (2) 22.00 Racja stanu - program publicystyczny 22.30 Sportowa niedziela 23.15 "Urodzinowe przyjęcie" - film fab. prod. angielskiej (1968 r., 119 min) 1.15 Wielkie tańczenie (7): "Nowe światy, nowe formy" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.30 Film dla niesłyszących: "Chanel - samotna" (2/3) - serial prod. amerykańsko-francuskiej 8.10 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.15 Giovanni Pierluigi da Palestrina: "Offertorium na niedzielę białą w oktawie Zmartwychwstania" 8.20 Powitanie - Ale za to niedziela 8.30 Programy lokalne 9.30 Ale za to niedziela 9.35 Wydarzenie tygodnia 10.00 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Ostrożniej ze zdrobnieniami 10.15 Godzina z Hanna Barbera - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.15 Teatr dla dzieci - Jean de la Fontaine: "Bajki" 11.45 Ale za to niedziela 12.00 "Seaquest" - pilot serialu prod. USA (88 min) 13.30 Halo Dwójka 13.40 Ale za to niedziela 14.00 Peter Ustinow o Haydnie (2) 15.00 "Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni": "Wielkie imperium Mongołów" (l): "Legendarny zbawca - ksiądz Jan" - film dok. prod. japońskiej 16.00 "Radio Romans" (8): "Weekend" - senal TVP 16.30 Familiada - teleturniej 16.55 Ale za to niedziela 17.10 Każda wiosna jest pierwsza - koncert (powt.) 17.50 Ale za to niedziela - specjalny gość Dwójki: Pat Metheny 18.00 Gustaw Holoubek - Nie tylko o teatrze (5) 18.10 Ale za to niedziela 18.25 Dystans - magazyn sportowy 18.50 Programy lokalne 19.00 Gra - teleturniej 19.35 "Przygody Animków": "Złapcie tego królika" - serial anim. prod. USA 19.56 Szalone liczby: Zagadki bobra (4) - konkurs dla młodych widzów 20.00 Linia specjalna - Tadeusz Mazowiecki (audiotele: tel. TAK 070005055. NIE 070005022) 20.50 Ale za to niedziela - gość dwójki Pat Metheny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Bezludna wyspa (goście: Jerzy Trela, Jerzy Stuhr, Krzysztof Jasiński) 22.25 "Shehaveh" (1/5) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej (1992 r.) 23.15 Pat Metheny Group - koncert (1) 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Pat Metheny Group - koncert (2) 1.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.50 Dziś w programie 07.55 Samochodzik i Templariusze: Podziemny labirynt - serial dla młodych widzów 08.30 Panorama Lubelska 08.40 Wędrówki TPZ 09.00 Przechył 23 i pół - serial pop.-rozryw. 09.30 Trzy plus jedna: Bongo - serial dla młodych widzów 10.00 Panorama Lubelska 10.10 Słynna piątka: Piątka w kłopotach - serial dla młodych widzów 10.35 Niedziela w Trójce 11.00 Koncert życzeń 11.30 Niedziela w Trójce 12.00 Panorama Lubelska 12.10 Album lubelski 12.40 Spotkania z prof. Wiktorem Zinem 13.00 Niedziela w Trójce 13.15 Musujący cyjanek - film krym. prod. ang. (1983 r.) 15.00 Panorama Lubelska 15.10 Pan de Lis - serial rys. 15.35 Porwany - film rys. dla dzieci 16.35 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 17.05 Krzesimir Dębski: Skrzypek - reportaż 17.20 Czerwony karzeł - ang. serial kom. 18.00 Moody Blues (cz. II) 18.50 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 19.00 Relacja sportowa 19.30 Krok za krokiem: Ślub klowna - serial komed. prod. USA 19.50 Sylwetki XX wieku - Charlie Chaplin - progr. dok. prod. ang. 20.00 Muzyczne nagrody Grammy 1995 - program muz. 21.45 Salon - magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 22.00 Panorama Lubelska 22.10 Dom: Nosić swoją skórę - serial TVP 23.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 08:00 Historie biblijne - serial 08:30 W drodze 09:00 Kuba zaprasza 09:30 Talia gwiazd 10:00 Disco Relax 11:00 Daktari - serial 11:55 Przybysz z Marsa - film prod. USA 13:30 Gramy! 14:00 Jesteśmy 14:30 Fashion TV 15:00 Oblicza wojny - serial 16:00 Casablanca - film USA 18:00 Klub babysisters - serial 18:30 Informacje 19:00 Powrót do młodości - serial 20:00 Kobra - serial USA 21:30 Gettysburg /3/ - film USA 22:45 Na każdy temat 23:45 Zapis Zbrodni - film polski TV Polonia 8.00 Powitanie, program dnia 8.05 Studio Kontakt - magazyn polonijny 8.50 Jerzy Waldorff: Połowy na rzece wspomnień 9.25 Poranek muzyczny 9.55 Transmisja z uroczystości św. Wojciecha w Gnieźnie 12.00 Polskie ABC 12.45 Piraci - teleturniej dla młodych widzów 13.15 Arabella - serial dla dzieci 13.45 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 14.05 Papież Jan Paweł II w Australii 1995 - film dok. 14.25 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna - O archaicznych kategoriach gramatycznych 14.40 Maciej Niesiołowski: Z batutą i humorem 15.05 Spotkanie z prof. Wiktorem Zinem - Słomiana opowieść 15.25 Tele Rinn, czyli muzyka środka - Zbigniew Wodecki 16.00 Biografie: Konstanty Ildefons Gałczyński - film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Denver - ostatni dinozaur 17.40 Wspomnień czar: Ja tu rządzę - film archiwalny pol. 19.20 Dobranocka: Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Kabaret Starszych Panów 21.00 Śmierć Johna L. - film pol. 23.00 Program na poniedziałek 23.05 Wesoło, czyli smutno - Kazimierza Kutza rozmowy o Górnym Śląsku 24.00 Standardy jazzowe gra Kwartet Janusza Muniaka 0.30 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network 05.00 A Touch of Blue in the Stars 05.30 World Famous Toons 07.00 The Fruitíes 07.30 Yogi's Treasure Hunt 08.00 Yogi's Space Race 08.30 Downwith Droopy Dog 09.00 Scooby & Scrappy Doo 09.30 Jabberjaw 10.00 Sharky & George 10.30 Scooby's Laff-A-Lympics 11.00 Wait Til Your Father Gets Home 11.30 Hair Bear Bunch 12.00 Secret Squirrel 12.30 World Premier Toon 12.45 Space Ghost Coast to Coast 13.00 Super Chunk 15.00 Inch High Private Eye 15.30 Ed Grimley 16.00 Toon Heads 16.30 Captain Planet 17.00 Jetsons 18.00 Flintstones 19.00 Closedown TNT Theme: Screen Gems 19.00 The Strawberry Blonde 21.00 White Heat Theme: Crusading Cops 23.00 The Super Cops 00.35 The Beast of the City 02.05 Scene of the Crime 05.00 Closedown BBC Prime 01.20 Bruce Forsyth's Generation Game 02.20 One Foot in the Grave 02.50 That's Showbusiness 03.20 The Best of Pebble Mill 04.15 Best of Kilroy 05.00 Mortimer and Arabel 05.15 Spacevets 05.30 Avenger Penguins 05.55 Incredible 06.25 Dodgem 06.50 Blue Peter 07.15 Spatz 07.35 Newsround Extra 07,50 Best of Kilroy 08.35 The Best of Good Morning with Anne and Nick 10.25 The Best of Pebble Mill 11.15 Prime Weather 11.20 Mortimer and Arabel 11.35 Bitsa 11.50 Dogtanian 12.15 Remaghost 12.40 Wind in the Willows 13.00 Blue Peter 13.25 Five Children and It 13.50 The O-Zone 14.05 Prime Weather 14.10 Land of the Eagle 15.00 The Bill 15.45 Antiques Roadshow 16.30 Blake's Seven 17.25 Príme Weather 17.30 Bruce Forsyth's Generation Game 18.30 Down to Earth 19.00 Endíng Up 20.25 Príme Weather 20.30 Rumpole of fhe Bailey 21.25 Songs of Praise 22.00 Prime Weather 22.05 Eastenders Omnibus 23.30 The Best of Good Morníng with Anne and Nick Discovery Channel 16.00 Normandy: The Great Crusade 17.00 From the Horse's Mouth 17.30 Unwelcome Houseguests 18.00 The Nature of Things 19.00 The Global Family 19.30 The Himalayas 20.00 The Dinosaurs! 21.00 Outlaws 22.00 Voyager: The World of National Geographíc 22.30 Arthur C Clarke's Mysterious Universe 23.00 Beyond 2000 24.00 Closedown MTV 07.30 US Top 20 Video Countdown 09.30 MTV News: Weekend Edition 10.00 The Big Picture 10.30 MTV's European Top 20 12.30 MTV's First Look 13.00 MTV Sports 13.30 Real World 1 14.00 The History of the E-Street Band 14.30 Bruce Springsteen Weekend 16.30 Bruce Springsteen Rockumentary 17.30 Plugged with Bruce Springsteen 19.30 MTV News: Weekend Edition 20.00 MTV's 120 Minutes 22.00 MTV's Beavis & Butthead 22.30 MTV's Headbangers' Ball 01.00 VJ Hugo 02.00 Níght Videos Sky News 06.00 Sunrise 09.30 Business Sunday 10.00 Sunday 11.30 The Book Show 12.30 Week ín Review - International 13.30 Beyond 2000 14.30 CBS 48 Hours 15.30 Business Sunday 16.30 Week in Review - International 18.30 Fashion TV 19.30 The Triaf of OJ Simpson 20.30 The Book Show 21.30 Sky Worldwide Report 23.30 C8S Weekend News 00.30 ABC World News 01.30 Business Sunday 02.10 Sunday 03.30 Week in Review 04.30 CBS Weekend Mews 05.30 ABC World News CNN 05.30 Global View 06.30 Moneyweek 07.30 On the Menu 08.30 Science & Technology 09.30 Style 10.00 World Report 12.30 World Sport 13.30 Earth Matters 14.00 Larry King Weekend 15.30 World Sport 16.30 This Week in NBA 17.30 Travel Guide 18.30 Moneyweek 19.00 World Report 21.30 World Sport 22.00 CNN's Late Edition 23.00 The World Today 23.30 This Week in the NBA 00.30 Managing 02.00 CNN Presents 04.30 Showbiz This Week Eurosport 06.00 Motorcycling 09.00 Tennis 11.00 Boxing 12.00 Live Handball 13.30 Motorcycling 15.00 Live lce Hockey 18.00 Live Indycar 20.00 Touring Car 21,00 Live lce Hockey 23.00 Motorcycling 00.30 Closedown Sky One 6.00 Hour of Power 7.00 DJ's KTV 7.01 Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors 7.30 Dennis 7.45 Superboy 8.15 lnspector Gadget 8.45 Super Mario Brothers 9.15 Bump in the Night 9.45 Highlander 10.15 Spectacular Spiderman 11.00 Phantom 2040 11.30 WR Troopers 12.00 WWF Challenge 13.00 Marvel Action Hour 14.00 Paradise Beach 14.30 Teech 15.00 Star Trek 16.00 Entertainment Tonight 17.00 World Wrestling 18.00 The Simpsons 19.00 Beverly Hills 90210 20.00 Melrose Place 21.00 Star Trek 22.00 Renegade 23.00 Entertainment Tonight 00.00 S.I.B.S. 00.30 Rachel Gunn 1.00 Comic Strip Live 2.00 Hít Míx Long Play Sky Movies 6.00 Showcase 8.00 Lucky Lady 10.00 Spotswoods 12.00 Love Potion NO. 9. 14.00 Meteor 16.00 The Secret Garden 18.00 Goldfinger 20.00 The Man Without a Face 22.00 Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story 0.00 The Movie Show 0.30 The Temp 2.10 The Opposite Sex 3.35 Willíe and Phil